Time to Face the Music
by RedRaiderHottie
Summary: Set 17 years after show finished. Angela Chase, who is now 32 years old, lives in New York with her 15 year old daughter, Jamie Chase. Now Finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not on My So Called Life or it's characters. Jamie Chase is a character of my own creation.

Chapter 1

* * *

Angela Chase was sitting at her kitchen table grading papers when her back door swung open. Knowing exactly who it was, Angela kept her attention on her student's essays.

"Oh my gosh, Angelika, you just have to come out with us this weekend."

"Yea, it's gonna be fun."

Rayanne Graff and Rickie Vasquez: Angela's best friends, and the only two people who knew her deepest and darkest secrets.

"I would love too but I really need to finish these papers." Angela said with an exasperated sigh as she corrected a grammar mistake.

"Oh, come on Angela, you are always working, and besides this is different because…" At that moment, as if on cue, Jamie came running into the kitchen.

"I won, I won, I won! Can you believe it mom? I, Jamie Lynnette Chase, won!"

"Won what, sweetie?" Angela asked as she got up to get a glass of orange juice.

"Well, this weekend I get to meet the best band ever." Jamie said as she excitedly paced around the kitchen table.

"That's great, honey. Who's the band?"

"30 Seconds to Mars, you know that band with that very hot lead singer, Jordan Catalano." Jamie jumped at the sound of breaking glass. "Oh my god, mother, what happened?"

Angela couldn't speak. She just stood there with shaky hands and her orange juice spilled at her feet.

* * *

In chapters to come: Meet Jordan, and learn of Angela's deep, dark secret

Author's Note: Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My So Called Life or any of its characters. Jamie Chase is a character of my own creation.

* * *

Chapter 2

Angela left the room without saying a word, leaving Jamie in utter confusion. "What's up with her?" she asked Rayanne and Rickie, who knew exactly what was wrong.

"Umm…nothing," they said as they slowly headed towards the door. "She's just stressed…you know…from work. Well, time for us to go, by Jamie. Tell your mom we said bye." And they were gone.

"That was weird." Jamie replied to the empty room as she left for her bedroom.

_**Next Day, at a studio…**_

"Do I have to do this?" complained a 34 year old Jordan. "Whose idea was it anyways to have this stupid competition?"

"It doesn't matter, and plus its good publicity for the band." said their manager.

"Whatever…" Jordan said as the door swung open and in walked a young girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Okay, band, meet Jamie Chase, the lucky winner." their manager said as he led Jamie closer to the group.

Jordan stared at the girl in total shock as the name 'Chase' echoed in his head. This girl looked so familiar to him. Everything from her hair to the way she stood reminded him of someone from his past, everything but her crystal blue eyes.

"Um…hi" Jamie said, pulling Jordan out of his trance.

"Hi!" chimed in the rest of the band in unison.

"Oh…sorry…hi…you just remind me of somebody."

"Really? Well everybody tells me that I look like my mother, except for my eyes."

"Would your mother be Angela Chase?"

"Yes, actually. How'd you know?"

Jordan's face lit up. He hadn't seen Angela for more than 15 years and he wouldn't mind seeing her again. He especially had some questions for her that he needed the answers to.

"I said how did you know my mother's name?" Jamie asked again as she stared into Jordan's face.

"Oh…we…um…went to high school together." Snapping back to reality, Jordan grabbed a bottle of water and tried to act casual.

"Wow! That is so cool!"

"Yea, we actually dated for some time."

"Really? She never told me that."

"I see...so like how old are you?" Jordan asked as he took a sip of water.

"15, why?"

"WHAT!" Jordan squeaked as he started to choke on his water.

* * *

In chapters to come: What is the reason behind Angela's and Jordan's strange reactions, Why hasn't Jordan seen Angela for almost 16 years, and Who exactly is Jamie's father...

Author's Note: Sorry for that short chapters...Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters. Jamie Chase is a character of my own creation.

* * *

Chapter 3 

'Well that was an eventful day,' Jamie thought as she took off her shoes and sat on her bed. 'I wonder if anything is going on between mom and Jordan, he seemed kind of out of it the whole time I was there. Not to mention mom's reaction yesterday.' Jamie continued to think this over for awhile, and then decided to call Rayanne, hoping she had some answers. Grabbing the phone, Jamie settled in her bean bag chair and dialed Rayanne's number.

"Hello"

"Hey, Rayanne, it's Jamie. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure buttercup, what's up?"

"Well, you remember mom's reaction yesterday?" "Uh huh" "Well today I kind of got the same reaction from Jordan Catalano and I was wondering if you could tell me what happened between them."

"Umm…back in high school…you know…before you were born…the two of them use to date. It was an on again off again typeof thing."

"Oh…is that it?"

Rayanne was getting nervous. She knew the answers that Jamie wanted, yet she promised Angela long ago never to tell. In a rushed voice she said, "I'm sorry, Jamie, but I really got to go, maybe we'll talk later, okay? Bye" and she quickly hung up the phone.

"Well thanks…for nothing" she said sarcastically. "Maybe Rickie can tell me something…I'll call him."

"Hello"

"Hey Rickie, its Jamie. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie, anything."

"Why is it that I'm just now learning of mom's relationship with Jordan, when everyday that I'm with you and Rayanne, you two are always talking about your high school days? What is it that you all are hiding from me?"

There was a long pause. Rickie knew that Jamie would be asking these questions eventually, but now that she did he didn't know what to do. "Umm…sweetie…this is a very complicated subject. I also don't believe I'm the one who should be telling you. You really need to go and talk to your mom about this."

"Oh…ok…well bye then."

"Jamie?"

"Yes?"

"When you talk to you mother be careful, okay? This is a sensitive subject for her and I'm not exactly sure how well she will take it. Goodnight Jamie, bye"

"Okay, thanks Rickie, bye"

Jamie hung up the phone and sat there for a moment debating on whether or not she should talk to her mother. After thinking it over, Jamie went downstairs, where she found her mom at the kitchen table.

"Mommy, can I talk to you?" she quietly asked as she sat next to her mom at the table.

"Sure sweetie, what's on you mind?"

"Well…I was wondering if you could tell me what happened with you and Jordan Catalano. I'm sorry for being so direct, mommy, but it's obvious that you, Rickie, and Rayanne are hiding something from me."

Angela stared at her daughter in shock. What could she tell her, especially after keeping this secret for so long.

"Jamie, sweetie, this is hard to tell you, but it's time for the truth."

_**In some hotel room…**_

Jordan Catalano sat at a desk staring at an old crumpled piece of paper. For the most part of the day he had been thinking about Angela Chase, and now he still couldn't get her out of his mind. He still loved her, but he was also very angry at her for just leaving without a word, only this note.

"Catalano!" Shane, the drummer, barged through the door and made himself comfortable on the bed. "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing, it's just that you've been acting weird all day. Does this have anything to do with that red head you use to kick it with back in high school?"

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know"

"Well, you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. I actually got to go. Be back later man" With that, Jordan got up and left.

* * *

In Chapters to come: What will Angela tell her daughter, Where is Jordan going...

Please Review...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters. Jamie Chase is a character of my own creation.

* * *

Chapter 4 

"So you're telling me that 16 years ago you ran away form home after finding out that you were pregnant with me." Jamie had tears in her eyes, she was shocked to learn of her mother's past, but most of all she was angry. "You just left, and for 16 long years you never once contacted your parents or my father. I can't believe you lied to me and led me to think that I had no other family." Jamie's voice started to get louder and louder. "Why'd you do it mom? Were you ashamed? Are you still ashamed of me? I just…I..." Jamie's voice became shaky and soon she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Angela pulled her shaking daughter into a tight embrace. She couldn't believe her baby girl was accusing her of such horrible things. In a shaky whisper she said, "No sweetie, I'm not ashamed of you…it's not true…I love you…please baby…I…"

"You love me?" Jamie said with distaste as she pulled out of her mother's hold. "If you ever loved me, you never would have lied to me. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Jamie ran to her room and slammed the door, leaving her mother to weep on the kitchen table.

A few minutes later Rayanne and Rickie ran into the room. Gathering Angela into their arms, they just let her cry. Eventually her shaking lessened and her breathing became even.

"Angela, honey, how'd she take it?" Rickie asked as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh…she took it fine…" Angela stated sarcastically. "You obviously didn't hear her yelling on your way over here."

"That bad, huh?" Rayanne asked.

"She said she hated me…I'd never thought in a million years my baby girl would hate me this much." Angela started to cry again, but stopped when her door bell rung.

**_Elsewhere…_**

Jordan had been wandering around for quite awhile when he finally stopped at a corner store and asked the clerk to use his white pages phonebook.

"I let you use if you buy" the clerk said in a heavy accent.

"But dude, I just want to look at it." an annoyed Jordan replied.

"You buy." the clerk retorted.

"Fine, whatever, give me that candy bar." After paying, Jordan took the phonebook and started flipping through the pages. Finally he found what he was looking for, so he took his candy bar and headed out the door.

Before long, Jordan found himself in front of a red brick two story house. Taking a deep breath, he rang the door bell. A few minutes later the door swung open and Jordan found himself face to face with…

"Why are you here?" Rayanne said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I…umm…"

"Rayanne...who is it?" Angela asked, stumbling into the room with Rickie right behind her. "Oh my god" she gasped as she found her self staring at her past.

* * *

In chapters to come: Angela and Jordan finally talk after 16 years... 

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry to say that it may take me longer to update next time since mylovely spring break is now over and tomorrow I must be returning to school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters. Jamie is a character of my own creation.

Author's Note: This chapter came faster then I thought it would...well i hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Well, I guess we'll be going now" Rickie said as he pushed Rayanne out the door.

"Make sure you call us with all the juicy details."

"RAYANNE!" Rickie screeched as he closed the door.

The room was now filled with an uncomfortable silence as Jordan moved about the room looking at the myriad of pictures.

"You have a beautiful daughter," Jordan said as he picked up a picture of Jamie, "she looks just like you."

"Thank you," Angela said as she started to nervously straighten up the room. "So…how's the singing career going? Jamie claims that your band is just absolutely wonderful."

"It's good. I'm just glad that I'm doing something that I love. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a 9th grade english teacher." Angela said with a sense of pride in her voice

"Really? I never would have guessed." Jordan was staring at Angela now as she made herself busy with rearranging knick knacks. "You were pregnant…that's why you left…isn't it?"

"What?" Angela squeaked, startled by the sudden change in subject.

"You just left a note…you couldn't even call me? 'I love you but I'm leaving, Angela.' What in the hell kind of note is that?" Jordan's eye's blazed with anger as he continued to ramble on and on. "Is she mine?" he finally asked.

"Of course," Angela answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Angela? Why leave instead of just coming to me?"

"I was scared, okay?" Angela collapsed on the couch and buried her head into her hands.

"Scared of what?" Jordan asked, now towering over Angela. "Do you know how many people you hurt? Think of me…think of your parents…do you know how troubled they were of not knowing where their daughter was? For years, Angela, they were worried sick, and now I think that they have given up hope of ever seeing you again." Angela started crying, she never thought that what she did could have caused so much pain for her parents and for Jordan.

"I am so sorry. I guess I was just scared that my parents would disown me and that you would leave me."

"What?" Jordan said as he sat on the couch and pulled Angela into his arms. "Angela...baby, I never would have left you. How could you even think that? I loved you…I still love you." Jordan gently kissed Angela before pulling her back into his embrace. "Does Jamie know?"

"Yes," Angela said as she sat up to look into Jordan's eyes. "I told her about 10 minutes before you arrived."

"How'd she take it?"

"Terribly, she yelled at me saying that she hated me for lying to her."

"Do you mind if I go and talk to her?"

"No, not at all"

* * *

In chapters to come: Jordan talks with his daughter

Author's Note:Well the next chapter will definately take me longer to write. Not only do I have school, but I'm not exactly sure how to approach Jordan's conversation with Jamie. If you have any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and please review...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters. Jamie Chase is a character of my own creation.

Chapter 6

"Who is it?" Jamie yelled to the person knocking on her door.

"Jordan. Jordan Catalano. May I come in?" Jamie got up and unlocked the door before returning to her bean bag chair. Jordan slowly let himself in and nervously started to look about the room.

"Wow!" Jordan said, breaking the silence that had settled in the room. "You really like 30 Seconds to Mars." He was currently standing in front of the wall farthest from the door, admiring the many posters that hung on it.

Jamie just stared at Jordan as he continued to look around her room. Her anger had now subsided but she was still in a state of shock and confusion. 'This man is my father,' she thought as she stared at the very person who had been her musical idol. 'Maybe that's where I get my talent from because I sure didn't get it from mom.' She thought with a smile.

"Did you always know or are you just finding out like me?" Jamie asked in a barely audible voice. Jordan turned towards her and gave a soft smile.

"No, I didn't know" he said as he sat down at her desk.

"This is very weird for me," she said, "I mean…it's not everyday that someone finds out there father is an acclaimed musician."

"I understand. It's weird for me too. I'm still trying to get use to the idea that I'm a father." he added with a small laugh.

"Are you mad at her? My mom…I mean"

"Yes and no. I mean…I love her and it's hard for me to stay angry with her forever but I just wish that she had told me that she was pregnant. I'm angrier with the fact that I didn't get to see you grow into such a beautiful young lady." Jamie blushed at the compliment as she nodded in agreement. "I'm glad that I know now though, and I hope that you will allow me in your life."

Jamie jumped from the bean bag and gave him a big hug, causing him to fall back. "I would love to have you as my father." she said as Jordan laughed at her reaction. "I'm sorry; my mom says that I'm always too direct with people."

"No, it's cool. I kind of like that in you."

"Really? Thanks." she said, giving him another hug. "Okay, so as your daughter, do I get free tickets to your concerts?"

"Of course"

"What about my friends?"

"Sure"

"How about my whole class?" she added with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck, little lady" he said as he started to tickle her, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

_**In living room…**_

"He's talking to Jamie right now," Angela said into the receiver.

"Awww…a doting father…" Rayanne purred on the other line. "So, when are the two of you going to tie the knot?"

"What!"

"You know…get married?"

"I know what you mean…it's just we didn't talk about it." Angela mumbled.

"What is there to talk about it? You already have a child with the man, so you might as well marry him as well."

"If you say so," Angela said as the sound of Jamie's laughter floated down the stairs.

"I do," Rayanne stated happily. "So you told Jordan everything."

"Well not everything…I mean…there's that thing with Brian."

"What thing with Brian?" Angela turned around to find Jordan and Jamie standing there.

In chapters to come: What is this thing with Brian, and Angela goes to see her parents for the first time in 16 years…

Author's Note: Thank you for all the nice reviews. I hope you liked this chapter and please review…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters. Jamie is a character of my own creation.

Author's Note: It's finally here. I would like to thank those who reviewed. Especially those of you who left suggestions, they have been a big help. In this chapter there are flashbacks, they will be italicized. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 

"What thing with Brian?" Jordan asked as he and Jamie climbed down the stairs.

"Nothing" Angela quickly said as she hung up the fun without even saying bye to Rayanne.

Jordan looked at Jamie, who shrugged unknowingly, coming to the conclusion that Angela was hiding something from him. "I can't believe this," he said, "Less than an hour we've been back in each other's lives and here you are lying to me."

"No…wait…" Angela pleaded, but it was too late and he was already out the door and down the street.

"Gosh mother, you still haven't learned you lesson, have you?" Jamie said running back to the sanctuary of her room.

"Obviously not," Angelamumbled as she slid down to the floor against the doorand wrapped her arms around her knees.

**_

* * *

_**

_Angela and Jordan are_ _in Jordan's room studying. Angela was a junior now, and Jordan, thanks to the help of Brian and summer school, was now a senior. After a half hour of some honest studying (Yeah right), Angela moved to Jordan's side of the bed, kissing him on the chin as she snuggled into the warmth of his arms._

_7 months they had been back together, and not once had Jordan ever again pressured sex. Sure they had their occasional heated make out sessions, but it never went any further. It was as if Jordan had given up on the idea of just doing it, and actually was enjoying being in a relationship._

_You're beautiful," Jordan said as he stroked Angela's cheek._

_"That it hurts to look at me?" she added with a laugh._

_"Sometimes it does," he said in all seriousness, leaning in and engaging Angela in a passionate kiss._

_"I think I'm ready…no…I know I'm ready to be with you" Angela said in a husky whisper. Jordan seemed to hesitate at first, but it wasn't long before…_

* * *

Angela startled at the sound of someone banging on the door behind her. Getting up and peering out her door, Angela found one of her neighbors standing there. 

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson, what can I do for you today?" Angela put on a fake smile as she let the older woman in.

"Well, I just wanted to borrow…oh honey, have you been crying? What's wrong, dear?" The elderly woman looked at Angela with concern as she reached out and patted her arm.

With the back of her hand, Angela quickly wiped at the tears that she unwillingly shed. "Oh, nothing's wrongs…it's just…nothing's wrong…what was it that you needed?"

"Some sugar, if you don't mind. There's nothing wrong with Jamie, is there?" she posed as she followed Angela into the Kitchen.

"She's fine. Is this enough?" Angela asked, showing Mrs. Jackson the bag of sugar.

"That's perfect. Does this have anything to do with that handsome young man I saw leaving here?"

"I think it's time for you to leave…" Angela said as she rushed the poor old lady out the door.

Seconds later, however, the door flew open and in barged Rayanne.

"Why'd you hang up on me?" Rayanne inquired, panting as if she ran the whole way over.

"Why didn't you just call me back?" Angela gave Rayanne a glass of water, then settled on the couch beside her.

"Well, I didn't exactly think about it." Rayanne said after she caught her breath. "And plus I thought something could've been wrong. So, what happened?"

"Jordan accused me of lying and barged out the door," Angela stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's it?" Rayanne sighed, sounding a bit disappointed. "Well are you ever going to tell him the truth?"

"I don't want to talk about it…actually I think I'm going to go to bed now." Angela stood at the door, signaling to Rayanne that it was time to go.

"Okay, but you do know that it's time to face the music. Better now than later." Rayanne gave Angela an all knowing look and then she was gone.

* * *

_"I think I might be pregnant…"_

_"WHAT?" Rayanne and Rickie screamed in unison._

_"Shh…not so loud" Angela said, checking the restroom a second time to make sure there was no one to overhear their conversation._

_"Wait a second…it isn't possible…" Rayanne giggled. "Unless…you and Jordan…?"_

_"Yes, Rayanne, we did it." Angela confirmed as a dreamy smile crossed her face. _

_"And you didn't tell us?" Rayanne frowned._

_"That's not the point." Angela sighed._

_"Of course it isn't. The point is that we need to go to the corner store."_

**_Hour later in girl's restroom…_**

_"What's it say? What's it say?" Rayanne squealed as she jumped up and down._

_"It says that I'm…"_

* * *

Angela woke up realizing that she had slept in late. It was no big deal, since it was a Sunday, but that was the first time in the last 15 years. Going downstairs, she found a note on the refrigerator from Jamie. 

"Gone to breakfast with Jordan

- Jamie"

Angela sighed as she grabbed an orange and sat at the kitchen table. For awhile, she just sat there and let the events of the previous day play in her head. After some time she got up and received the cordless phone from its charger. Dialing a number from her past, Angela got the answering machine.

"Hi mom and dad…it's me, Angela…long time no see right..." she commented with a slight chuckle. "Well I know it's been literally forever since we last talked or saw each other, but I realized recently that it's time that I face the music. I'm coming home…I know it's unexpected…but I need to see you…"

"Angela?" said an old familiar voice.

* * *

In chapters to come: Angela goes to see her parents, learn of the thing with Brian… 

Author's Note: I didn't really like this chapter, but I'd like to know what you all think. My friend said it was good, but you know what they say, a person is there own worst critic. And that is totally true for me. Thanks for reading and please review…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters. Jamie is a character of my own creation.

Author's Note: Thank you for your nice, encouraging reviews. Flashbacks are in italics.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Mom" Angela choked.

"So you're finally coming home?" Patty said, her voice revealing no emotion.

"Yeah…you see I had a huge blast from the past this weekend and it made me realize that it's time to face the truth. You should expect me no later than…"

"MOM! I'm home" Jamie yelled, coming in the front door.

"Who is that?" Patty asked in utter confusion.

"Mom, I promise I'll tell you and dad everything when I come home."

"No, Angela, now. You're father and I are not as young as you remember us and our hearts can't exactly handle surprises."

"Fine then, whatever. I have a daughter, okay. Look, I have to go; I'll be seeing you soon, bye." Angela hung up the phone and went in search of her daughter, finding her in her room.

"So, did you have fun with you father this morning?"

"Yes, I did. And don't you go and try to get all friendly with me, I'm still mad at you." Jamie said as she sorted through her closet.

"Okay, I understand. I just wanted to know if you wanted to skip school this week and accompany me on a little road trip."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Jamie said as she turned on her mother.

"No, but I thought you'd like to meet your grandparents."

"What?" Jamie mumbled, not fully comprehending what was said. "You mean as in your parents, the ones you haven't talk to in 16 years." Angela nodded. "Yea…I guess that'll be cool."

"Great! Well pack you bags…at least a weeks worth… we'll be driving and I want to leave tomorrow." Angela left the room and went to the kitchen to make a few phone calls.

* * *

_Angela lay on her bed crying. She had been doing this for an hour; ever since she found out she was pregnant and decided to skip the rest of school._

_"What am I going to do?" Angela mumbled to herself as she sat up and wrapped her arms about her knees. "My parents are going to kill me…oh my god…they'll disown me and throw me out on the street…and what about Jordan…don't want to ruin his reputation…he'll never talk to me again…I can't stay here…that's it…I'll leave…yes…I'll run away." Angela rambled on and on before jumping up and digging through her closet. Finally finding her suitcase, she started to pack clothes and other essentials. Moments later Rayanne and Rickie barged into her room._

_"Angela, what are you doing?" Rickie exclaimed in shock as he stared at the piles of clothes._

_"I'm leaving…running away…I just can't stay here and have…a…baby…" Angela stuttered as she broke down into sobs._

_"Oh, Angelika, it's going to be okay" Rayanne said as she pulled her into a hug._

_"No its not…I had sex…I got pregnant…now my parents are going to kill me…and Jordan will hate me forever." she said crying harder._

_"Well…if you must leave then we're going with you." Rayanne stated with a smile._

_"Really?" Angela asked, her tears starting to subside._

_"Of course…we're not letting you go alone…and plus you are definitely going to need help with this baby." Rickie chimed in causing Angela to laugh._

* * *

_**At Chase House…**_

Patty still stood in shock with the phone still tightly clutched in her hand when Graham walked through the door.

"Who's on the phone?" he inquired when he saw Patty.

"It was your daughter,"

"Danielle?"

"No." Patty stated as she slowly placed the phone down.

"Angela? Oh my god…how is she…where is she…is she okay…" Graham rambled as he rushed to Patty's side.

"She's coming home…and she…she has a daughter." Patty started to cry as Graham held her in his arms.

* * *

_Patty and Graham walked into their home calling for their daughters._

_"Angela's not home." Danielle said as she ran down the stairs._

_"What do you mean she's not home? She didn't mention anything about hanging out with Jordan." Patty said as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh my god, Graham, come in here."_

_"What is it, honey?" Graham asked as he rushed into the kitchen._

_"Read this," Patty said solemnly as she handed him a piece of paper._

"_Mom and Dad,_

_It would kill me to ever make you ashamed of me. _

_Therefore I decided it best that I leave. _

_Please don't worry about me and please don't try to find me._

_I love you._

_Angela"_

_"There's one for Jordan too" Patty added. At that moment the door bell rang and Graham went to answer it._

_"Hey Mr. Chase, is Angela here? I didn't see her at school today and I wanted to make sure she was okay."_

_"Come with me," Graham said, Jordan following him in confusion._

_"This is for you." Patty said, handing him the other note._

"_Jordan,_

_This is hard for me to do but I am going away. _

_I love you too much to ruin your life. _

_Please don't try to find me. I will always love you._

_Angela"_

_"I'm guessing you didn't know"_

_"No" Jordan said through clenched teeth, his face becoming red with anger. "I got to go," he said as he stormed out the front door.

* * *

_

"You ready? Angela asked as she rang the door bell to her childhood home. Jamie nodded as the door swung open.

"Hi mom, dad…I'm home. I would like you to meet my daughter, Jamie."

* * *

In chapters to come: Angela confesses all…

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think and review…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters. Jamie is a character of my own creation.

* * *

Chapter 9

Angela, Jamie, Patty, and Graham all sat in the living room in an awkward silence. Not a single word had been uttered since their hellos. They just sat there staring at each other.

"So…" Graham started, "How old are you, Jamie?"

"15" Jamie answered in a low whisper.

Patty's face went pale as she started to calculate numbers in her head. "But that would mean…that you…that…" Patty was interrupted by the loud instantaneous entrance of a 27 year old Danielle.

"MOM! DAD! I have great news! Oh hi Angela…ANGELA!" Danielle rushed to her long lost sister and engaged her in a tight embrace. After a few minutes Danielle pushed away from Angela and appeared to be angry. "Where the hell have you been all this time? 16 years and now you…"

"Danielle, calm down." Graham said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go upstairs with Jamie here, while your mother and I talk with Angela." Jamie and Danielle left, causing the room to settle with another awkward silence.

"Why didn't you come and talk to us?" Patty asked. "Why leave like a thief in the middle of the night instead of just telling us the truth."

"What are you talking about, mom?" Angela asked simply.

"Don't act innocent with me, young lady." Patty snapped. "Just tell us the truth. You left because you were pregnant." Angela nodded her head. "And you didn't tell us, why?" Angela shrugged her shoulders. "Angela, you are going to have to talk to us. We just want to know what happened." Angela stood up and paced the room before finally finding her words.

_**Upstairs…**_

"No offense or anything, but who are you exactly?" Danielle asked as she led Jamie into her old bedroom.

"Well, I'm Jamie and I believe that I am your niece."

"My niece?" Danielle muttered in confusion. "Umm…who is your father?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Jordan Catalano"

"But that would mean…" Danielle trailed off. "She left because she was pregnant?" Jamie nodded, than told Danielle what was being explained to Patty and Graham downstairs.

_**In living room…**_

"So you, Rayanne, and Rickie ran off to New York. No one else knew of your whereabouts?" Graham said as he and Patty tried to comprehend what Angela had just told them.

"Well…there was one other."

"Who? Not us, not Jordan or Sharon…who else could you have possibly told?"

"Brian Krakow"

"That kid across the street, the one who use to like you." Graham said just as the door bell rang.

"I got it…I got it…" Danielle screamed as she ran down the stairs. Angela, Patty, and Graham stared in disbelief as Danielle jumped into the arms a tall, short blonde haired man.

"Brian…" Angela mumbled to herself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Graham yelled as the two engaged in a passionate kiss.

"You haven't told them yet?" Brian asked a flushed Danielle.

"Told us what?" Patty inquired.

"Well I wanted to wait for you…and plus when I arrived Angela was here."Danielle told Brian as she glanced in Angela's direction.

"Oh my god…Angela Chase...long time no see…huh?" Brian said as he gave her a friendly hug.

"Yea, well, forget about me…what is it that you two have to tell us."

"Well…" Brian said as he slipped his arm around Danielle's waist.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" Danielle yelled, showing off the rock on her left ring finger.

"How…when…where…wow…congratulations…" everyone said as they interrogated the couple. Aftereverything seemed tosettle down, Brian pulled Angela aside.

"You and my sister…wow…I mean I remember when she had a crush on you way back when…and now…"

"Yea, well…so…that's your daughter?" Brian asked awkwardly.

"Yup…that's my baby." Angela answered in an equally awkward tone.

"She's beautiful…you did a great job raising her."

"Well, you know, I try, and plus I had Rickie and Rayanne to help me." Angela said as she smiled at Jamie.

"Jordan called me." Brian said quietly.

"He what?" Angela squeaked, quickly turning to face him.

"He called and wanted to know everything that I knew…you know…about you and your situation."

"Yea…well…what did you say?" Angela said hesitantly.

"Don't hurt me…but I assumed you already told him…so I told him about how I helped you get your GED and how I helped you, Rickie, and Rayanne settle in New York."

"And…" Angela asked impatiently, "What was his reaction?"

"He got angry…started to curse and stuff…I think he was mad at the fact that I knew about the pregnancy way before he did."

"Okay" Angela said gravely, "thanks for telling me."

_**Elsewhere…**_

Jordan lay on a hotel bed staring at a picture of Jamie and Angela. Even though they had just met, Jordan had already fallen in love with his daughter. He smiled as he thought of the morning they spent together.

Jordan then turned his head and glanced at a velvet box that sat on the nightstand. Jamie had persuaded him to buy it, but she had yet to convince him to use it. Ever since his talk with Brian, Jordan seriously doubted if he really knew Angela. Their sixteen years of separation had caused both of them to change, and any chance at a relationship seemed unlikely.

_**In Chase Kitchen…**_

Angela, Danielle, Jamie, and Patty were discussing wedding ideas when Angela's cell phonerang.

"Hello" she said as she went into the living room.

"Hey, it's Jordan"

"Jordan? How did you get my number?"

"Jamie gave it to me. I hope that's alright."

"Yea, sure"

"Okay…um…we need to talk"

"I don't think we should do this over the phone." Angela said quickly.

"Okay" Jordan said, sounding a little bitannoyed. "I'll have some free time in about two days."

"Okay, well Jamie and I are at my parents' house."

"Oh…so you finally went home" He said with a smirk.

"Yea…well I got to go. I guess we will be seeing you later."

"Yea, I guess so."

Angela went back into the kitchen and sat down. "Have you all decided on anything yet?" she asked cheerfully.

"No. Who was on the phone?" Jamie asked.

"Oh…it was Jordan…he's going to be visiting."

"Really?" Jamie said happily before thy returned to their wedding talk.

* * *

Please review... 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters. Jamie is a character of my own creation.

Author's Note: I would like to thank _inTHEgrid is where I live _and_ Ciara Lewis _for reviewing. You are the inspiration that keeps me writing.

* * *

Chapter 10

Brian and Graham sat in a corner booth of _Forever Rose _(Hallie's and Graham's restaurant). Graham seemed a little irritated and Brian just looked worried.

"Tell me, Brian. How long, exactly, have you and my youngest daughter been a couple?"

"Well, about 5 years, sir." Brian said nervously.

"FIVE YEARS!" Graham said rather loudly, and then apologetically looked at the surrounding customers. "I'm sorry for yelling, but how come Patty and I are just now finding out?"

"Well," Brian started as he fidgeted with his napkin. "I always thought it best to tell you, but Danielle always objected. She was worried that it would upset you, with me being an old friend of Angela's, she didn't want to dredge up any hurtful memories."

"I understand. I just wish I had known about it before I found out that you all were engaged."

_**At some mall…**_

"Thanks for coming with me, Jamie." Patty said as she looked through a stand of blouses.

"It's no big deal. I actually wanted to come because it gives me the chance to spend quality time with you, my grandmother."

"Oh…" Patty mumbled as the two hugged. "Can you believe I'm a grandma? I mean look at me…don't I look good." They broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my gosh, you are so fun to be with. I'm glad that I finally got to meet you"

"Thank you. Tell me about yourself, Jamie."

"Well…I like to sing and write songs."

"No doubt something you inherited from your father."

"Yea, I just found that out recently."

"You mother told me that you've spent quite a bit of time with Jordan. What do you think of him?"

"He's amazing. It's ironic though because before I found out that he was my father, I was a big fan of him and his band. So when I did learn the truth it was kind of weird but also exciting, you know? But he's so great to be with, and I really think that he'll make a good father."

"I think so too" Patty said as they walked into another store.

"Oh my god…do you know what this is?" Jamie asked as she jetted to a near by clothes rack. Patty shook her head. "Do you remember Rickie Vasquez?"

"Yes, who could ever forget Rickie?"

"Well he became a fashion designer and this is one of his designs that I like helped him with."

"Really?"

"Yea, but I never expected him to sell it."

"Well we just have to buy it." Patty said as she grabbed a handful of the colorful shirts.

""Really?" Jamie exclaimed happily.

"Of course. My granddaughter's designs are being sold in malls…that is definitely something to brag about."

_**In Chase kitchen…**_

"So you want a late spring, early summer wedding?" Angela asked her baby sister.

"Definitely" Danielle said as she picked up another bridal magazine from the completely buried kitchen table. "Can I ask you something, Angela?"

"Sure" Angela said as she put down the magazine she was currently flipping through.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh Danielle, sweetie…I just couldn't…I haven't been exactly the best sister to you…I was never here for you…I'm sure you can find someone better…"

"But I don't want anyone else…I want you…" Danielle got up and hugged her sister, tears starting to form in her eyes. "You may not have been here in the past, but you are here now and that makes this occasion ten times better…I love you"

"I love you too, Danielle" Angela said, also with tears in her eyes.

_**Outside…**_

Patty parked in the driveway and noticed a black BMW parked on the curb. "Who is that?" she asked, opening her car door.

"JORDAN!" Jamie yelled as she jumped out and headed towards the other car.

"Hey baby girl" Jordan said, getting out of his car and holding out his arms. Patty watched happily as father and daughter hugged.

"Mommy…mommy…look who's here…" Jamie shouted as she ran into the kitchen.

"Hey Angela"

"Jordan…hi…" Angela said, feeling a little awkward.

"Can we talk?"

"Um…yea…" They walked outside and sat on the porch. For awhile they just sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry" Angela started, "It was one thing not to tell you but to tell Brian…you must be really mad."

"You think" Jordan hissed, trying to hold back his anger. "I know at first that I was a bad boyfriend but afterwards I tried really hard to please you. Obviously I never earned enough of your trust that you went running to Brian for help. Was there like something going on between you two or…"

"No, no, definitely not. Brian found out on accident and then just agreed to help us. It was never a matter of trust, Jordan. I loved you so much, and I was afraid that I might ruin your life."

"That's a bunch of bull, Angela, and you know it. I just…I…" Jordan choked on his words as he turned away from Angela, unable to face her.

_**Inside the house…**_

Patty, Jamie, and Danielle stood at the door, eavesdropping on Angela's and Jordan's conversation.

"Oh…it is not going so good out there…" Patty said as she pulled the two girls away from the door and into the kitchen. "We shouldn't listen in on them." she said in answer to their protests.

"But it was you idea" Danielle whined.

"I know, but it isn't nice and we should give them their space"

"I hope everything turns out fine" Jamie said as she glumly sat in a chair. "I was really looking forward to the idea of having a real family."

"I know, sweetie, I know." Patty said as she pulled her into a hug. At that moment the front door slammed shut and Angela was heard running up the stairs.

"I'll check on her" Danielle said running after her.

* * *

Thanks for reading…please review… 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters. Jamie is a character of my own creation.

Author's note: Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed.

To _inTHEgrid is where I live_ - I'm glad that my story is so addicting for you, I hope you enjoy this chapter…

To _Ciara Lewis – _thank you for reviewing, I still think of Angela and Jordan as teenagers too and sometimes it makes it hard to write their dialogue, it took me a while to find a name for the restaurant as well, I just kind of saw it somewhere and thought it sounded cool…

To my support buddy – thank you for always reading my story and giving me constructive criticism, if it wasn't for you this story never would have been, I love you

* * *

Chapter 11

Danielle found Angela on her bed, crying into her pillow. Danielle sat next to her and pulled strands of hair out of her face.

"My life sucks" Angela mumbled into the pillow. "And it's all my fault"

"No, sweetie, that's not true" Danielle said trying to comfort her. "I mean, yes you've mad a few mistakes but who hasn't. Now you just have to learn from them. And plus you have so much to be proud of. Look at your daughter; she's smart, beautiful and talented."

"She is also mad at me. I failed her by denying her a father and grandparents."

"True but now you have the chance to make it better."

_**Outside…**_

Jamie ran out the front door in hopes of finding Jordan still there. She sighed in relief when she saw him sitting in his car.

"What happened?" she asked getting into the passenger seat.

"It just wasn't meant to be." Jordan mumbled as he stared straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked sadly. "I mean it just has to be…you're my father." Jordan faced Jamie with tears in his eyes. "Please, you just have to keep trying." she pleaded.

Jordan took Jamie's hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "You're asking for a really big miracle, sweetheart. Your mother and I have changed so much over these past years and it's going to take more than a few days for us to get to know each other again."

"But don't you still love her?"

"Yes I do, very much so, but sometimes love just isn't enough." Jordan wiped at the tears that fell from Jamie's eyes. "But if it was meant to be than it will happen. It's just going to take time. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know."

"I guess" Jamie said somberly as she gave Jordan a hug.

_**Angela's room…**_

"Please tell me what happened outside with Jordan." Danielle asked when Angela's crying ceased.

"I love him" Angela said simply.

"I don't understand"

"I'm afraid that if I let him in I'll just end up hurting him…again...i'm afraid that I'll mess up again…I do love him…so very much…but I just can't help but to push him away."

"Angela, you're not making any sense. Did Jordan say or do something upsetting?"

"He wanted to be with me…he like had…this box…a small, red, velvet box…"

"Wait a second…are you telling me that he proposed?"

"I just ran…" Angela said as her eyes filled with fresh tears.

_**Downstairs…**_

Patty approached Jamie and Jordan as they entered the house. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I don't know" Jordan said glumly.

"Oh…okay…well how long will you be staying in town?"

"Depends…in a week I have a concert in Florida but till than my schedule is free."

"That's good. It'll give you a chance to spend more time with your daughter." she said, giving Jamie a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "Oh, hey honey, how is Angela?" she asked Danielle, who was descending the stairs.

Danielle fixed her eyes on Jordan and walked straight towards him. "Did you ask Angela to marry you?" Danielle's tone was serious as she poked Jordan hard in the chest.

"What? I mean no, not exactly. I never meant for her to get so upset." Jordan shifted from foot to foot as he glanced up the stairs. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, she's not really telling me anything." Danielle said as she backed away from Jordan.

"Jordan, why don't you try talking to her again?" Patty interjected.

"Um…do you really think that's a good idea…?"

"It may work…just make sure to leave a certain velvet box down here."

**_Angela's room…_**

Angela had stopped crying and was now looking through a box of old pictures. She was so focused on them that she didn't even notice when Jordan entered the room. Jordan looked at the picture in her hand and smiled as he remembered that day at the carnival.

"That was one of the best days of my life" he said quietly, causing Angela to Jump.

"Oh my gosh…you scared me…why are you here anyway?" Angela said as she started to put the pictures away.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry for upsetting you earlier." Jordan picked up a picture from the pile on the bed and laughed. "Do you remember this?" he asked showing her the picture. It was from the Fall Formal – another one of Sharon's concoctions. Not only did Angela force Jordan to go, but she also forced him to wear a tuxedo.

"How could I forget?" Angela said with a laugh. "You hated that tux so much and couldn't wait to get it of."

"What happened to us?" Jordan inquired as he looked through other pictures. "We were happy, and we were good together. I sometimes wish that we could go back in time and try again."

_**Downstairs…**_

"Who's BMW?" Graham asked as he and Brian walked into the kitchen.

"It's Jordan's" Patty said as she shared a kiss with her husband.

"He's here…with Angela?"

"Yea…at the moment they are upstairs talking."

"Alone?" Graham asked agitatedly.

"It's not like they're teenagers anymore" Patty said, laughing at the worried expression on Graham's face.

"Hey baby" Danielle said as she went to hug Brian. "Did you and my father have fun?" Brian nodded. "He wasn't too harsh, now was he?"

"No, of course not. So have you decided on anything for our impending wedding?"

"Well…I was thinking that we should have the wedding at the end of May…what do you think?"

"Sounds great to me" he replied with a kiss to her forehead.

_**Angela's room…**_

Jordan and Angela had continued to reminisce as they looked at the pictures. Now they just sat staring at each other in a comfortable silence.

"I was thinking…" Jordan said as he held Angela's hand in his.

"You were thinking?" Angela stated sarcastically as she fell into a fit of giggles. "Sorry," she mumbled when she saw the serious look on Jordan's face. "Please continue,"

"Um…I was thinking…hoping at least…that maybe we could start over. After 16 years we have both changed…I know I have…but one thing that hasn't changed is my love for you…maybe we just need time to reconnect…you know…trying to be boyfriend and girlfriend again."

Angela stared at Jordan with tears in her eyes. "Um…" she was speechless. "I don't know what to say…I mean I love you too but…but I'm afraid of hurting you again and what about…what about Jamie."

"Don't worry about Jamie, she's pretty hardcore about us getting back together, and I seriously doubt that you can hurt me again, at least not in the same way. Please, Angela, just give us a second chance."

"I guess you're right, and plus, who would give up the chance of dating the infamous Jordan Catalano" Angela said with a smile as Jordan pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Angela Chase"

"I love you too"

_**Downstairs…**_

"They sure have been up there a long time," Graham mumbled.

"Good god, Dad…they are responsible adults…give them a break why don't you…" Danielle said as she playfully punched his arm.

"That's easy for you to say…but she's not your daughter."

"Well she's my daughter and I have to agree with Danielle" Patty added.

"But…" At that moment Jordan and Angela walked into the room, hand in hand.

"Oh my gosh…is this what I think it is…" Jamie had a huge smile on her face as she stared at her mother and father.

"Do I hear a second set of wedding bells?" Danielle asked just as eagerly.

"Not exactly…we decided to start over…try being boyfriend and girlfriend again." Angela said.

"Well I'm happy for you…" Danielle said.

"I'm just so excited to finally have a completed family" Jamie jumped up and gave Jordan and Angela big hugs. "I love you"

"We love you too" they said in unison.

"This calls for a celebration…lets go to Forever Rose" Patty announced.

"And what exactly are we celebrating?" Graham asked.

"Well…there's the engagement of Brian and Danielle…then there's the welcoming of Jamie…and then of course there's the reuniting of Jordan and Angela."

"Okay…come on Jamie…" Graham wrapped an arm around his granddaughter as they headed out the door, "you are going to love it at Forever Rose…I'm one of the owner's you know…"

* * *

Author's note: In the next chapter, I think I'm going to skip forward in time, probably to around Brian and Danielle's wedding. Thank you for reading and please review, they inspire me to keep writing… 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters. Jamie is a character of my own creation.

Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. My life has been so hectic lately, and I've had hardly any time to write. Thank you so much to those who take the time to review: Alicia Clark, Ciara Lewis, and inTHEgrid is where I live. I enjoy reading reviews and they inspire me to keep writing.

* * *

Background Info: It is now the end of May, and this chapter will begin on the day of the rehearsal dinner for Brian and Danielle's wedding. Angela and Jamie have moved to Three Rivers to be closer to Patty and Graham. Angela was able to get a teaching job at Liberty high, where Jamie is now also attending. Rayanne and Rickie decided to continue to live in New York but are currently visiting for the wedding. Jordan also made his permanent residence in Three River in order to be closer to his daughter and Angela. However, due to his musical career, he is often out and about.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Epilogue

"Angela, sweetie, come down here, there's an old friend of yours dying to see you."

Angela walked down the stairs in the bride's maid's dress she was currently trying on and was greeted by a cheerful…

"CHASE FACE!"

"SHARON!" The two women ran into each other's arms and hugged as if the other would disappear. After awhile, Angela pulled away slightly. "I guess I should explain everything to you."

"Yea, I guess so. Your mom told my mom, so I already know the basics but I'd really like to here it from you."

"Okay…lets go upstairs so that I can change"

_**Awhile later…**_

Angela was now changed and she and Sharon had been talking for awhile.

"I think I understand why you did what you did, but there's still that part of me that feels left out because you didn't feel comfortable enough to confide in me in the first place."

"I know, Sharon, and I'm so sorry about that, but the past is the past and I was kind of hoping that we could be friends again."

"Of course, one could always use a good friend." Sharon said as she gave Angela a hug.

"So…what do you do now?"

"Oh…I'm a news reporter out in California."

"Really?" Angela said with interest. "How did you wind up in California?"

"Well…me and Kyle decided to go to college there and I just ended up staying."

"Oh…well I don't see a wedding ring…so…whatever happened to Kyle?"

"We broke it off way back when in college. I'm currently dating a fellow news reporter, Ted. Enough about me…what about you and Jordan?"

"Well as you know, I didn't tell him either. Then a few months back a series of events led him back into my life. At first he was upset to learn that he had a daughter and that I never told him, but eventually he got over it and we decided to give a relationship another try. So far it's been really great, and Jamie really loves him."

"Wow…that's great."

"Angela…Sharon…" Patty yelled from downstairs. "We're leaving for Forever Rose now."

_**Forever Rose…**_

The restaurant was simply decorated. At a long table that was situated in the middle of the room sat Danielle, Brian, and their parents. In the surrounding tables and booths were their family and friends including Angela, Jamie, Jordan, Sharon, Rickie, and Rayanne. Their meal was now coming to an end and Brian and Danielle prepared to make an announcement.

"Attention everyone…" Brian started as he lightly tapped his champagne glass, "My fiancé and I would like to thank everyone for showing up and supporting us. We would also like to thank our parents and family who have stood behind us the past few months. Honey, would you like to say anything?"

"Yes…um…as most of you know, my sister ran away from home 16 years ago. What some of you may or may not know is that this year she returned to us. She also has a beautiful daughter, who was slightly the reason for her departure. I love my sister, and I hope she knows that, but I never told her way back when that I really looked up to her. Angela, when you left it hurt me more than anyone could know. I thought that you were the one person I could count on, and the disappointment of you leaving killed me. It was then that I found Brian's arms. It wasn't immediately, but we eventually fell in love. So you see, I have you, Angela, to thank for that. If you never left I don't think I would have run to Brian for comfort and I never would have found the man of my dreams. I love you Angela and I am extremely happy that you are back in my life." Danielle and Angela both had tears in their eyes, and as Danielle finished her speech the two women ran into each others arms and cried silently.

The two eventually went back to their seats after hugging and receiving awes from everyone. Then Graham stood up and raised his glass. "I would like to make a toast. First to my daughter, Danielle, and to her wonderful choice for a fiancé, may your wedding day be filled with memories to last you a lifetime. I would also like to toast my daughter Angela, and her daughter Jamie. I am so pleased to have her back in my life. You know, the joy of seeing you again made the disappointment of losing you disappear. CHEERS!"

"CHEERS!" everyone said in unison as they clicked their glasses together and sipped on the champagne. Forever Rose then filled with lively music and everyone mingled and danced around.

**_The Morning of the Big Day, at the Chase house…_**

It was chaos as Danielle, Angela, Rayanne, Jamie, Sharon, and Patty ran about the house trying to do hair and make up.

"Eye shadow? Where's the eye shadow?" Angela yelled.

"Mascara? Does anyone have mascara?" yelled Rayanne.

"Hairspray's over there!" shouted Patty.

Finally everyone had finished getting pretty and all were gathered in Patty's bedroom, except for Danielle, who was in the bathroom. As mother of the bride, Patty wore a purple floor length princess line sheath with an embroidered bodice and a long sleeve jacket with the same matching embroidery (go to http/ to see). Angela, Rayanne, and Sharon were the bride's maids and wore a strapless dress that was purple and diagonally striped with lilac (go to http/ to see). Lastly, Jamie, who Danielle insisted on being her flower girl despite her age, wore a simple lilac spaghetti strapped dress (go to http/ to see).

"Okay, Danielle, come on out." Patty said.

Everyone watched in awe as Danielle entered the room. She wore a white satin strapless dress with an organza overskirt and hand beaded embroidery (go to http/207.198.118.236/pbb325.html to see). Her hair fell down to her shoulders in a bundle of curls and she wore a sparkling tiara with a beaded veil that fell to her waist.

"Wow, Danielle, you look beautiful." Rayanne said, everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Okay…" Patty said, "Now it's time for something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. I have something old for you. This necklace belonged to your great grandmother. She gave it to your grandmother, who gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you." The necklace had a simple silver chain with a silver heart pendant; engraved on the heart was the word 'love'.

"It's beautiful, mom, thank you." Danielle said as Patty put the necklace around her neck.

"I have something borrowed." Angela said. "You remember my 14th birthday when grandma gave me those diamond earrings, you know, the ones that you loved so much and were constantly nagging me about. I want you to wear them today." Angela helped Danielle put the earrings on and gave her a hug.

"My turn…my turn…" Rayanne squealed.

"Actually, it's from both of us…" Sharon added.

"But it was all my idea," Rayanne said happily.

"True, it's something blue," Sharon said as they placed a small bag in Danielle's hands.

"Wow…thank you…" Danielle whispered as she pulled a blue sequenced garter out of the bag.

"Rayanne!" Angela said.

"What! All weddings need a garter."

"I guess," Angela sighed, shaking her head.

"Well it's my turn," Jamie said quietly. "I have something new. It isn't much, but I made it myself."

Danielle opened the tissue paper and revealed a hair pin; it was in the shape of a rose and was covered in multicolored rhinestones. "Thank you Jamie, it's one of the best gifts I've ever received," she said as she pulled Jamie into a hug.

"Well I guess that's everything. We should start heading over to the church."

_**At Krakow house…**_

The men weren't as nervous and chaotic as the women. There was a lost pair of cufflinks on Graham's part, but other than that everything was running smoothly.

All wore black tuxedos. However, Brian had a white satin vest and bowtie with a white rose boutonniere. Graham had on a purple satin vest and bowtie, also with a white rose boutonniere. The groom's men: Jordan, Rickie and Brian's cousin, John, had lilac satin vests and bowties, and their boutonnieres were made of lilac flowers. The ring bearer, another cousin of Brian's, Joseph, was like a miniature version of the groom's men.

"Hey Brian, thanks for asking me to be your best man." Jordan said as he put on his cufflinks.

"It's no problem…it seemed reasonable since Angela is Danielle's maid of honor."

"You ready for today?" John asked. "I mean, by the end of today you will no longer be a free man."

"I'm ready. I've been waiting for this day all my life."

"So have I," Graham stated, "One daughter down and one more to go" he said, suggestively glancing at Jordan.

"Actually," Jordan said, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

**_At the church…_**

The church was decorated with white roses and lilacs. In the front of the church stood Brian, and on the right side of the church was a small band. The band started to play soft music as the doors at the back of the church swung open and in walked little Joseph with a purple velvet pillow and a pair of gold bands in the center of it. Next entered Jamie, who gracefully sprinkled white rose petals down the aisle. Then came the ensemble of bride's maids with the groom's men. First in line was Angela and Jordan, than Rayanne and Rickie, and finally Sharon and John.

When the ensemble settled at the front of the church, the band started to play the wedding march and everyone got on their feet. Many oohs and awes were heard as Danielle and Graham made it down the aisle. Graham appeared to have tears in his eyes, while Danielle wore a big smile as she stared at her soon to be husband. The two reached the altar and Graham placed Danielle's hand in Brian's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?" announced the minister.

"Her mother and I do." Graham answered before taking a seat.

And on to the ceremony… "'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.' 1 Corinthians 13. Now for the vows, Danielle, please repeat after me. I, Danielle Chase, take you Brian Krakow..." Danielle repeats.

"…to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

…for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

…to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Brian, now you repeat after me. I, Brian Krakow, take you Danielle Chase..." Brian repeats.

"…to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"…for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"…to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Now for the rings, Danielle…"

Danielle took the ring from the pillow and placed it on Brian's ring finger. "I Danielle give you Brian this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"Brian…"

As he took the ring and placed it on her finger he said, "I Brian give you Danielle this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." They kiss. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Brian Krakow." The crowd stands and applauds.

_**At Forever Rose, the reception…**_

It was now time to throw the bouquet and all the women and girls gathered around the stage. As Danielle got ready to throw, Sharon and Rayanne pushed Angela to the front. Danielle winked at Sharon and Rayanne before knowingly tossing the bouquet in Angela's direction. Angela caught the flowers with a shocked expression on her, then mocked glared at Sharon and Rayanne in confusion.

"Now for the garter…come on guys gather around." Danielle sat on a chair as Brian pulled the garter off her leg. Then Brian tossed the garter into the crowd, and as if it was planned Jordan caught the object. Angela was placed in a chair and Jordan got down on one knee before her as he slipped the garter onto her leg.

"Angela, I would be a liar if I said I didn't need you in my life. In the past 16 years that we had been apart, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. I love you and when I finally saw you again I realized just how much. I knew from that moment that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Please make me the happiest man alive, and agree to be my wife."

Angela gasped as Jordan pulled out a red velvet box and presented the ring to her. The ring had a gold band with diamonds and rubies.

"Yes…yes…yes…" Angela shouted as she jumped into Jordan's arms. "I love you"

"I love you" Jordan said as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations!" Angela hugged her friends and family, and then gave her daughter a big hug.

"I bet you're happy now." Angela said to her.

"I sure am. I love you mom and dad." Angela, Jamie, and Jordan shared a family hug. The hug then got bigger with the addition of Patty, Graham, Danielle, Brian, Rayanne, Rickie, and Sharon. "And I love all of you, my big happy family."

_**The End**_

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you're not to disappointed to learn that it is now over. I was thinking of writing a sequel. Well not really a sequel but one that would be about what would have happened if Angela didn't run away. Tell me what you think about that…and please review my story 


End file.
